


ваза

by simbay



Category: Storm Hawks (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Наверное, главной проблемой на Циклонии, помимо досаждавших небесных рыцарей, всегда было отсутствие детей.





	ваза

Наверное, главной проблемой на Циклонии, помимо досаждавших небесных рыцарей, всегда было отсутствие детей. И, в принципе, это было не слишком удивительной вещью - терра Циклония была центром огромной военной империи, на ней располагались необходимые для страны объекты и министерства, поддерживавшие жизнь в этом огромном живом монстре, куда уж там до детей, которые будут мешаться под ногами? Но помимо всего прочего на центральной терре находился дворец монарха, а наследники, как известно, обычно живут рядом с родителем, учась у него воинской науке и мастерству искусной политики. Старая императрица Циклонии, доживая свои лета, слишком сильно погрузилась в рутину имперской общественной жизни, постепенно забывая про наличие во дворце последнего напоминания о ее некогда живом сыне. Маленькая принцесса. Девятилетняя дочь несостоявшегося наследника Циклонии, который погиб в первые же месяцы своего правления, оставляя тяжелый груз монархии на плечи своей пожилой матери и слишком юной дочери. Маленькой Циклонис тогда не были интересны причины смерти ее отца, она жаждала общения и веселья, которого на Циклонии не видывали с самого ее основания. Конечно, можно было заставить играть с собой телохранителя, но каждый раз его угрюмое лицо портило весь задор - после таких вот "игр" девочка игнорировала несчастного юношу несколько дней без объяснения причины. Женщин на Циклонии почти не было - сказывались старые традиции. Впрочем...

Среди служанок представительниц прекрасного пола было много. Молодые особы без образования и лишь с жаждой работать в дворце заставляли Циклонис с завистью вздыхать каждый раз, когда они проходили мимо - подтянутые и стройные, голосистые и острые на язык, даже не смотря на свою лень, они были идеалами для девочки, которая в свои-то девять лет не могла похвастаться никакими красотами тела. Однако служанки тоже были не без грешка - маленькая наследница не была для них особо значимой персоной, и когда она с интересом наблюдала за работой горничных, те с злым шипением прогоняли ее прочь. В свои девять лет наследница обладала незаурядным умом, а потому мстила куда более изощренно, чем просто жаловалась бабуле, которой не было дела до подобных проблем.

Ключи. Каждая служанка владела связкой ключей, которые могли открыть практически любую дверь во дворце. Иногда, впрочем, некоторые растяпы забывали ключи на пуфиках и уходили прочь, не обращая внимания на потерю. У маленькой наследницы тоже были ключи - она искусно крала их у некоторых старых служанок, которые, не смотря на это, не обращали внимания на козни принцессы и отпускали ее с миром, думая о том, что она просто играется.

Так случилось и в последний раз. Одна из хамоватых горничных ушла в соседнюю комнату, оставив ключи на подоконнике - то ли забыла, то ли решила вернуться за ними чуть попозже, когда закончит работу. Выждав удобный момент, когда в комнате с ключами никого не было, маленькая Циклонис осторожно проникла внутрь и на цыпочках подошла к подоконнику - приметив связку ключей, она взяла их в руки и воровато оглянулась - не видит ли кто? На место целой связки она положила другую - в которой не хватало одного ключа. Это была связка, которую она ранее выпросила у одной из милых горничных, которые никогда не хамили и иногда приносили с собой сладости, чтобы потешить принцессу. Пропавший мастер-ключ Циклонис основательно спрятала, но так, чтобы при желании его можно было найти. _Это научит тебя работать прилежней,_ \- принцесса обиженно шмыгнула носом и, схватив целую связку ключей, побежала отдавать ее обратно.

\- Черт, пропал только мастер-ключ! - смотря на испуганную и бледную служанку, которая уж точно больше не посмеет хамить, маленькая Циклонис довольно смеется - наверное, бабушка похвалила бы ее, если бы не была так занята. Оставив несчастную работницу разбираться со своим горем одну, наследница убежала к себе в спальню...

... где вечером уже всерьез задумалась - а не слишком ли жестоко она поступила? Сидя над листком бумаги, на котором были изображены всевозможные рисунки комбинаций с кристаллами (Циклонис была неординарной девочкой уже в этом возрасте), она задумчиво жует карандаш и с сомнением смотрит на последнюю формулу. Нет. Пожалуй, она поступила правильно.

\- Да, она сама виновата, что недостаточно прилежна, - Циклонис начинает рисовать в тетрадке очередную схему взаимодействия двух грозовых кристаллов. - Из-за ее поведения судьба решила преподать ей маленький урок. Вот и все.

\- Надо же, ты еще не спишь!

Циклонис вздрагивает и поспешно прячет листок под одеялом, она испуганно смотрит на внезапно открывшуюся дверь, боясь, что бабушка вновь отругает ее за бодрствование в неположенное время, когда маленькой принцессе уже было положено видеть третий сон. Но в проеме хоть и появляется старая женщина, но не та, которую ожидает увидеть принцесса - это одна из служанок, которая работала во дворце еще во время детства отца. Циклонис облегченно вздыхает.

\- Завтра рано вставать, ты помнишь?

\- Это вы!.. Эм-м, тетушка, спасибо, что помогли мне сегодня... - лукавый взгляд принцессы упирается в угол. Наследницы огромной империи не должны краснеть или смущаться перед слугами, но у Циклонис не получается надолго сдержать величественную маску - губы дрожат, а нос так и норовит шмыгнуть. Тетушка удивленно хлопает глазами, словно не понимая, о чем говорит юная принцесса. - Ну... знаете... бабушкина ваза...

\- А-а! - лицо тетушки проясняется. Она весело улыбается и прикладывает палец к губам. - Нет-нет, мы же договорились, это сделал котенок. Верно?

Лицо Циклонис озаряет улыбка, и она весело смеется, когда тетушка начинает рассказывать ей о том, как бабушка удивилась, узнав о разбитой вазе. Подобные истории для нее лучше всяких сказок - большие девочки в подобную чушь не верят, а в свои девять лет Циклонис считает себя уже достаточно взрослой и самостоятельной. Но так она думает ровно до тех пор, пока бабка не умирает, оставляя огромную империю еще неготовой для этого внучке. Потом умирает и тетушка, и на Циклонии из доброжелательных к ней женщин остается только...

Никто.

После этого служанки исчезают из дворца одна за другой, оставляя место для пажей. Они ничем не отличаются от ленивых горничных, так же теряют ключи и так же получают уроки от "судьбы". Из женщин Циклонис хватает и одной крикливой Рэйвисс, и, кажется, это замечает даже Ас.

\- Тебе нужно завести подругу, - произносит он как-то раз между дел. А Циклонис, рисуя все те же комбинации кристаллов, вспоминает о девочке из объявившейся недавно эскадрильи "Штормовые Ястребы". Кажется, ее зовут Пайпер.

\- Может быть, - бормочет она, водя карандашом по бумаге. - Может быть.


End file.
